Take Me For A Ride
by Ginabaker1666
Summary: Sebastian/Reader. A birthday she will never forget.


**Remember, I do not own Sebastian, anyone or anything he's associated with. Additionally, R&amp;R stands for read and review; not read and run.**

The bar was still packed, and if you counted, due to the proximity, half of the occupants were coworkers or colleagues. You knew you were treading thin ice, the people around you viewed you as a superior, their boss, the person they could bring their problems to. You were their chief. They were currently watching you wrack up a bar bill as high as a celebrity, but they weren't half wrong. You would never tell them that.

Giving the bartender a smile you ordered two more shots of whiskey, the beer in front of you halfway empty, a pair of arms snaking around your waist.

Throwing a twenty down on the bar, you quickly turn and find Sebastian standing opposite you. His hands planted firmly on your waist, his face nuzzling into your neck.

"Seb..."

"Hmm, what's wrong my love?"

"Sebastian..." You press against his chest, your heads snapping up, gazes now on each other.

"What is it, amore?"

There it was. That pet name that could unravel you from top to bottom in seconds.

"My employees are here..."

He took a moment to gaze around the bar, his eyes falling upon a few people who were watching you two without any shame at all.

"So what?"

"It's not right..." You breathed out.

That's all you could seem to do, is get your words out in a whisper. Oh, this man.

"Let's go home."

It's not a question, or a suggestion. It's a statement. He wants you. Home. In your bed where you belong.

"Seb..."

"Home." He repeats. "Where I can have you. Between your legs; have you panting and gasping for air, begging me for more."

"..." It wasn't even a word. The sounds you made couldn't possibly be human.

"Is that what you want?" He bites the shell of your ear, his question hanging in the thick air.

"Mmm..."

"What was that my love?"

"Ungf..." You manage. "Pay the tab."

He smirks, moving away for just a moment so that he can retrieve his credit card from the bartender and sign his name to the receipt. Moments later he's got his wallet back in his jeans and he's searching for your hand.

"Let's go..." He speaks, once he finds it.

Quickly, you both exit the bar, and you find yourself throwing your arm out for a taxi faster than you ever have in your life.

"Anxious?"

His arms around your waist now, his face buried in the crook of your neck, the heat of his breath is coating your skin in the sweetest of pleasures, and he's barely touching you.

"Sebastian..."

"shhh.." He mumbles into your skin. "I'm right here..."

A load groan passes through your lips just as a big yellow taxi pulls up in front of you; Sebastian moving at lightening speed to open the door for you; his body flush against yours as you enter the vehicle.

He rattles off the address, and it takes a moment for you to realize that he's given the driver his apartments address, and you smile as you press your face into his arm.

"Your place?" You mumble.

"Yes my love," he smirks, sliding off the bench of the back seat until he's kneeling in front of you. "Where I can have you until my hearts content."

His fingers are dipping into the waistband of your skirt; the calloused pads of his thumbs moving in skilled circles around your hipbones.

"Seb..."

"Hmm," he mumbles. "Patience sugar..."

And before you can respond, he's removed his hands from the waistband, and is pushing the fabric up and around your waist. His hands are tugging your panties to the side while his tongue seeks out the spot that will make you cry his name for the heavens to hear.

By the time you make it home, on the brink of orgasm, it's a wonder that either of you are able to make it up the stairs. Once inside the safety of the apartment Sebastian's hands are knotted firmly in your hair, tugging your brown curls until your lips are against his. The kiss is all tongue and teeth, it's sloppy and filled with lust. You slide your hands up the front of his shirt, grabbing the hem of it on your journey, quickly pulling the offending garment up and over his head. Your lips part only long enough to breathe, your breaths ragged, foreheads pressed together.

"You have no idea what you do to me..." Sebastian growls.

"I have a pretty good idea." You bite back a moan as your nails drag down the length of his bare chest, fingers dipping behind the denim of his jeans. The bulge pressing against your thigh is enough proof that Sebastian is as turned on by having you pressed against the wall as you are being there.

"Do that again." He demands, hands cupping your clothed breasts over your blouse.

You do as he requests, nails down his chest, fingers behind the waistband. This time, however, you take it a step further. You allow your fingers to push the button of his jeans through the hole and ever so slowly you drag the zipper down.

"You're going to pay for that when I get you to bed." he playfully bites at your earlobe, his teeth knocking against your earrings.

"Good," you grin against his five o'clock shadow. "I was hoping to."

He doesn't say anything. His hands are sliding down your body, gripping greedy handfuls of your blouse and tugging it out of your skirt. He makes quick work of the buttons before he's shoving it off your shoulders and throwing it on the ground, the silky material pooling at your feet. He doesn't stop his journey, his lips now nipping and sucking at your neck, his teeth dragging across your clavicle, and his hands, God those hands. He quickly grabs your hips, and in one swift grip he's lifting you off the ground. Your legs immediately wrap around him, ankles hooked behind his back, and he's carrying you away from the living room. Into the bedroom, where its mere seconds before your back connects with the plush duvet, and you're trapped between feathers and Sebastian.

"You going to make me pay now?" You grin up at him, a sparkle in his eyes as he gently nips and sucks at your bottom lip.

"Oh how badly I want to," he groans. "But I need you so desperately my love."

"Hmm, then take me," you smirk. "Take as much as you'd like my darling."

He wastes no time in stripping you of your skirt. Your bra comes off with ease, and your panties are nothing but a sweet memory of black lace. They didn't stand a chance against his greedy hands and mouth. His fingers traced the outline of your core, just like he had in the cab earlier, and you immediately bucked up into his hand.

"Someone's very ready for me..." He groaned, slipping two fingers inside of you, his thumb finding purchase on the hidden bundle of nerves settled deep within you.

"Oh god!" You call out. "Seb!"

"Yes love?" He crooks his fingers upwards, slowly dragging them against your g-spot, his eyes hooded with pleasure as he watches you grind against his hand.

"You need to stop teasing me Sebastian Stan!" You demand, chest heaving as he brings you to the edge of your orgasm once more.

"You look so gorgeous like this..." He groans, teeth scraping against your inner thigh.

"Sebastian!" You're whining now, and he's chuckling against your skin.

A moment later he's sliding up your body, his fingers still teasing you. You manage to grab his wrist, stilling his movements, his eyes honing in on you.

"Tell me." He demands.

"What do you want to know?"

"How badly do you want me, amore?" He curls his fingers against your spot again, causing you to let out a long, breathy moan.

"I...I-I..."

"Yes?" And there's his fingers again.

"Damnit Sebastian! Fuck me!"

He has his pants off in mere seconds, his boxers following suit. His erection springs free, standing at full attention and it isn't long before he's sliding home, stretching you, filling you completely. You're his now, and there is no backing out even if you wanted to.

"Oh god..." Your legs wrap around his hips, pushing him deeper within you, the head of his cock brushing your g-spot with each thrust. Just enough pressure to cause you to buck up into his hips each time.

It's a steady rhythm, your hips meeting in each movement, your nails scratching down his back, his muscles rippling under your palms with each movement he makes. His hands are pressed into the mattress on either side of your head, the muscles of his biceps straining as he holds himself up.

"You're so tight..." He groans in your ear. "Feels so amazing."

"Yes, oh fuck!" You pant, hands sliding around from his back to grip his upper arms. "Harder Seb, I'm so close!"

That's all he needs to hear. His left arm is now hooked under the back of your right knee, pushing deeper inside you, the friction like nothing either of you have felt before. The pressure as he slams into you, hitting your spot each time, is borderline pain. Just enough of a sting to be pleasurable.

"You're close, I can feel you..." He mumbles against your skin, mouth pressed against the crook of your neck.

"God, yes!"

You can feel your walls tighten around him, the heat of your orgasm balling in the pit of your stomach as he continues his assault on your body. One-two more sharp thrusts and you fall from the precipice that he kept you dangling from all night. Your nails dig into his arms, perfect crescents forming over his skin as you convulse in his arms.

His orgasm follows seconds later, riding it out with yours, the two of you are tangled in a mess of limbs and sweat, heavy breathing, foreheads pressed together.

"Shit..." He chuckles lowly.

It's a deep rumble in his chest, and you feel it rock against your chest.

"That was..."

"When was the last time that happened?" He peeked down at you, his eyes finding yours.

"Your birthday." You grinned.

"Well, then, I quite like sharing this with you on your birthday."

You grin, leaning up to kiss him. Different from the earlier kisses, this one conveys a deep, heavy feeling between you, and the man in your arms.

"Love you," you wink. "You filthy boy."

"Love you more, princess."


End file.
